HaloStar Wars crossover
by Flaming burrito
Summary: new chapter is up
1. Chapter 1

Halo/Star Wars crossover

Chapter 1

"we've got a new contact unknown classification" yelled a tech officer aboard the Cairo station, practically a floating gun designed to punch holes in covenant fleets.

"It isn't one of ours……..take it out ordered lord hood, fleet admiral of what was left of the UNSC.  
"This is Spartan-117 can anyone hear me over" said the Masterchief as he tried to contact his officers on the MAC guns.  
"Isolate that signal!" Yelled Hood, "Masterchief do you mind telling me what your doing on that ship?"  
"Sir , finishing this fight!" replied the chief, he was anxious to get to the prophet of truth who was leading this wretched fleet and rip out his serpentine neck!.

"Admiral Sir weve got additional contacts a , Large covenant fleet near Mars and A massive fleet moving in quickly from Venus! But they aren't covenant and aren't ours!"

"Sir…..where the hell are we…….?" Asked a low ranking clone soldier.  
"No idea private it says here the Sol system its uncharted space" replied clone commander Flame. Check on General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker see if they were injured during the quick jump".

"No need flame were fine" responded Anakin as he strode onto the deck ,Rubbing his neck "at least I am are you master?"  
"Peachy Anakin just peachy". Replied Obi wan Neither of the Jedi Commanding officers had slept in days not since their untimely exit from the Dantooine system. One of the republics main comm. Planets overrun by general grievous and his hordes of battle droids. "Commander Sir there are two unidentified fleets engaging over the third planet in this system what do we do?"asked a tech officer. Clones weren't independent thinkers they were designed that way so they weren't as unruly as their host the notorious bounty hunter Jango fett. Clone commanders , commandos and ARC troopers on the other hand have extraordinary strategic minds.

"I have an idea" said the young jedi Invite them for a "tea party"" .

"Incoming transmission from the fleet at venus sir theyre moving on our position looks like they want us and the covenant to cease fire for a while".

"the covenant wont cease fire until were all dead keep firing!"

"Commanding officers of your fleets I am Commander flame of the Galactic republic cease fire and prepare your flagships for boarding".  
an explosion rocked the Cairo.  
"Sir the Summer Sun was just destroyed" said the tech officer wiping a tear from his eye. The Summer Sun was a experimental craft that focused the suns UV rays into a laser that punched through covenant capital ships with extreme efficiency and was humanitys flagship after the Trafalgar was lost at Reach a month ago.

"I said CEASE FIRE!" and with that one of the Republic cruisers let loose a turbo laser on the escort flagship for the prophet of Truths cruiser. The flash was so tremendous the covenant fleet suddenly stopped firing and a broadcast came to both the republic and the UNSC. "I am the prophet of truth the highest hierarch of the covenant we will agree to this cease fire and I personally will come to your flagship if the filthy human Admiral is there too."

"Agreed I will be there too" said hood grinning humanity had a slim chance now if they could convince the newcomers to help defend Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo/Star Wars crossover

Chapter 2

Truths phantom landed in the bay of the Republic flagship Conquerer the conquerer had seen almos the entire three years service since Geonosis. It had been to the assault on Mygeeto, the battles for Felucia and many other memorable battles.

Truth and his Brute honour guards were Dropped off into the hangar and Hoods Pelican came shortly after. These two impressive leaders exchanged leers at each other and the sight of the other made their blood boil. Billions had been killed by the covenant who had declared humanity an affront to the gods. The humans fought back bravely on land and in Space but were Exhausted only two large fleets remained the one over Earth and a second over Lotus IV where three Spartans who weren't killed in the catastrophe at Reach were stationed. Obi wan looked through a window down to the hangar bay. "Commander its best if clones without helmets or ourselves were not scene or this could turn ugly fast."  
"with all do respect General were going to have to make a decision on who to fight with to settle this dispute hear and now their going to see our faces". Flame responded without the smallest trace of fear in his strong concord dawn accent he inherited.  
"Not necessarily Commander keep your helmets on and we may just trick them those big hairy escorts don't look to smart."  
"Right away sir!" said flame with a grin on his face well test how smart they are".

John looked down the corridor before hesitantly sneaking through he didn't have a weapon , or cortana to guide him but that didn't matter cortana was doing her duty and hed torn weapons out of covenant hands before……. As long as it wasn't a brute those things are impossibly strong. A pair of jackal came past chattering in their indistinct birdlike language.and walked right by the big green Spartan only realising what he was after it was too late. The chief new how to kill jackals hed killed thousands of them on Sigma Octanus , Reach and the Halos, these jackals were particularly dumb…………what would be the best way to punish the foul beasts.

When the first looked back at the chief it was met by his fist breaking its neck and killing it its plasma pistol. Flew into the air and everything around the chief seemed to slow down this is what the Spartans called Spartan time.he caught the pistol slammed it into the second screaming aliens mouth and squeezed the trigger a bright green flash shot off as the plasma passed through its birdlike head and splattered all over the ground. What the chief wasn't counting on was the brute that strolled around the corner and caught the flaming plasma shot in the chest sending it sprawling backwards knocking the simian creature into the wall and out of conciousness.

"wow these things pack a punch!" he remarked to cortana. But cortana wasn't their to hear it. Even though she was just a bunch of circuits and brain waves she guided the chief out of many sticky situations from fighting the covenant to the flood. He shuddered as he ran down the hallway the flood the parasite that nearly killed him was now rampant on the covenant homeworld high charity its just a matter of time before they get to the ships and get to earth.

When he reached a hangar he was surprised at such little resistance their was brutes had just piled onto a boarding craft and took off to hold formation for when the fighting started again a few brutes lazed around a phantom and some jackals strolled out of sight. This is gonna be easier then I expected as he overcharged the plasma pistol and levelled it at the nearest brutes head. He fired just as the brute turned its head towards him and the burning plasma impacted with the face of the beast.

Howling with pain its survival instincts kicked in ad blindly attacked its close by allies taking them by surprise then charging around the room screaming in pain. As the chief walked past it he patted the beast and whispered in its burnt off ear "good work boy". the brute suddenly coming to realise who its assailant was went berserk and attacked anything in arms reach, by that time the chief was already flying the phantom back to the MAC gun CAIRO. "Lord hood this is Spartan-117 the prophet has left the ship and boarded the neutral flagship im returning to the MAC gun".

"chief the admiral isn't here at the moment if youd like to leave a message do so after the beep BEEP!" There was only one person he knew that could have a situation in a time like this Spartan-006 Scott. "Scott what the hell are you doing back here?" said the chief, happy to hear his old friend again. "Well Johnny boy me Mike and Holly came to see how you and the other guys are doing and the food wasn't half bad so we're staying a while". Scott Responded cheerfully.

"What do you mean the crap they feed us is terrible!"  
"I know but We haven't eaten in days." , Scott exclaimed , "hangars open chief welcome home."

"So let me get this straight, these divine gods built the ring worlds or "Halos" for you their loyal followers to follow them into transcendence? And the humans are stopping you so your hunting them down to the last of their kind and killing them to honour your lords?" questioned Flame he knew the answer would be good.

"That is correct ship master now that you have heard th story I hope that you and your vast fleet help us annihilate the humans and seek salvation as a member of the covenant". Replied Truth.

"Hmmmmmm……….. go back to your ship holy one our answer will not take long and guard send admiral Hood in.

hood strode past the brutes and prophet ignoring their sneers and threats.

"Fleet admiral hood we don't even need to hear your side of the story", said flame

"Commander flame to Hangar security, Kill the brute escorts and arrest the prophet"

and with that bright blue lasers engulfed the brutes leaving only their charred remains and the prophet fired on nearby clone troopers cutting most of them down when a Command Boarded his throne and ripped him out of it. "In the name of the Galactic Republic you are under arrest." Said the commando.

"That sure was risky boss" came a concerned remark from a nearby commando

"shut it Scorch take him to the Brig" ,said the commando called "Boss", "im going to have a word with Commander flame then ill meet you back here in 10 minutes".

The commando strolled into the briefing room were hood sat and saluted his commanding officer. "What now sir?" he asked.

"Lets give our new friends a hand", wipe out the covenant fleet".

With that the republic fleet opened up with a barrage of fire slamming onto the sides of the covenant destroyers and fighters swarmed out of their hangars and tore apart the scrambling covenant fighter and boarding craft arc-170s rolled and dived ripping the desperate fightersquadrons to shreds slipspace ruptures appeared on the further back destroyers as they tried to bug out but the long range ion cannons that the republic Venators were equipped with made short work of them. the battle lasted only a few short and swee minutes but Humanity now knew they were going to win this war. The last thing anyone remembered seeing was the Conquerer tear the forerunner ship apart with its main cannon, a cheer went up that shook the solar system. The covenant was on the run


	3. Chapter 3

Halo/Star Wars crossover

Chapter 3

"this day has been trying for the covenant" said the new chieftain Corenius standing nearly as tall as Tartarus the former chieftain of the Jiralhanae.  
"The death of Regret at the hands of the demon, the covenant civil war starting, Mercy's death at the hands of the flood, the loss of our holy city to the parasite, the capture of the last hierarch Truth and the decimation of our mighty fleet." He looked around the room seeing his fellow Jiralhanae, Kig-yar and Yanme' bowing their heads in sorrow. Most of the Covenant fleet was destroyed when the newcomers arrived very few ships escaped. "Without the holy prophet to guide us I have assumed command of what remains of our battered fleet my fellow ship masters and I have decided we will regroup at the Kig-Yars home planet of Konoier which is closest to here, then we will regroup with what remains of the covenant and plan our next move."

"chieftain unidentified craft coming out of slipspace nearby!" alerted a brute at the sensors

General Grievous strode across the bridge of his cruiser the Silent Dagger as it exited hyperspace. "Commander where are we and where is the republic fleet?"

A droid turned to the menacing cyborg and said in its synthetic voice were in uncharted space sir the republic fleet is nowhere to be seen only a small fleet of unidentified craft is in orbit near the gas giant new classification MAW.

The general looked at the display it showed 15 ships almost a 3 kilometres long each all curvaceous and sleek like sharks of space. "Open communications with their flagship were going to board them."  
"Roger roger" the commander responded.

Grievous cleared his throat though he no longer had one "Unidentified fleet prepare for boarding we come in peace".

Corenius didn't like this the last time they came across strangers most of the fleet was destroyed and their leader the prophet of truth captured but these strangers were different they didn't seem human in the least way more like robots and they could level the playing field if the newcomers joined their cause. "Our hangars are open shipmaster, welcome to the Valiant star".

Nearly as soon as he was finished a droid gunship landed in his hangar and General Grievous was escorted off it by a platoon of magnaguards. "Chieftain Corenius at your service how may we help you".  
"General grievous of the confederacy of independent systems, can you and your diminuitive fleet help us track down a fleet designated with the galactic republic?".

Corenius looked at his brute escort and smiled "we know of what you speak".

The chief smiled when he saw his fellow Spartans in one piece 6 remained of the original 33 combat ready troops before reach. It had been a long time since John had smiled. The sight of 6 green MJOLNIR mark 6 armor systems was enough to make him wipe a tear form his eye.  
all of the survivors.  
Except one ………..Kelly.

Dr halsey had taken Kelly on a "special mission" before operation first strike was launched.  
He missed her.

Several greetings came from the Spartans but it was ended when Lord hood walked into the room.  
"Spartans its good to see you all again im glad you got away from Reach and survived long enough to see this day" the admiral said with a smile on his face. "I have good news and better news, Humanity has a strong chance of winning this god forsaken war our new friends of the Galactic republic wiped that fleet clean away from UNSC controlled space". Many of the Spartans cheered they haven't seen a victory like this since Sigma Octanus. "Im not finished yet your all going to 3 weeks of service leave I feel Humanity owes you a break …….especially you chief"  
"THANK GOD" yelled Scott "we'd been fighting for lotus IV for over a month, it's about time we got some time off."  
the other Spartans didn't see it that way fighting was all they knew , fighting was their life, fighting made them happy.  
"Sir with all do respect Humanity still needs us" said James

"Your right we do still need you for offensive missions, to make your job easier the republic commandos and arc troopers will be mobilized as part of the spartan unit they're your equivalent , The Spartans will of course be higher ranked over the rest of the division so don't worry about being put out of work. "rapid footsteps approached the admiral "Sir , Junior tech officer Saunders , we have multiple contacts covenant craft and one chiroptera class cruiser coming out of slipspace".

"Warm up the defence grid Saunders".

"But sir Commander keyes, Sergeabt Jihnson and a small amount of marines are on the ships."  
"Lord hood, this is commander keyes do you copy."

"Affirmative Commander, why in gods name are you on a Covenant ship"

"Sir they're in a state of civil war the Elites, Hunters and Grunts have been exiled from the covenant and we made a pact theyre on our side!"

"That is correct, Sir I am the Arbiter and I seek permission to come aboard"

a small black shape skimmed past the long destroyers towards the Cairo.  
" Lord hood, This is Halsey, Requesting permission to come aboard"  
"Affirmative for both of you and let me introduce you to General Kenobi , Commander Skywalker and Commander flame Of the Galactic republic.  
Anakin smiled and waved while Obi wan and Flame just nodded.  
a clone trooper tapped flame on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear.  
"Make it quick weve got hostile contacts heading here.

"But we just beat the covenant away" said hood.  
"And we bombed the Parasite into oblivion over high charity and Delta halo" added the Arbiter proudly.  
"Well the covenant are back for round 2 and they've brought some friends with them." Said flame anxious for battle "The CIS".


	4. Chapter 4

Halo/Star Wars crossover

Chapter 4

Debris of thousands of ships floated through earths orbit covenant, human, republic CIS all of them were taking a beating.  
"Broadside that destroyer" Commander Echo yelled. The Liberator's torpedos were spent and it'd take all the cannons they had to rip apart the CIS destroyer.  
The cannons blazed at their opposition the CIS returned fire.  
"Focus all ION cannons on their bridge when the shiled is down knock it out of commission". Like Flame, Echo was one of the First clone commanders an excellent tactician. The ION cannons fired salvo after salvo. The destroyers shields flared and dropped the exposed bridge was pounded by fire and the spiralling destroyer hit two covenant frigates and a UNSC Carrier the Nostalgia and plummeted into earths gravity well. "Commander were being flanked", said a tech officer. "two covenant flagships executed a pinpoint jump near the fourth planet of this system and are about to fire on our engines". The two covenant ships would succeed unless theyw ere disabled. "Keep moving throughout the battle Draw their fire into their own ships and send all available fighters to disable them". _This is going to work towards the republics advantage _thought Echo The covenant was extremely aggressive not caring about the number of ships in their battered fleet. They didn't stand a chance.  
The flagships fired and two Banking clan comms ships were gutted from one end to the other _That's not going to make grievous very happy_. The Silent Dagger Stopped firing on the already disabled Conqueror and destroyed one of the covenant flagships.  
_yep he's really pissed_. Then it turned back to the crippled republic flagship and continued to punish it. "Republic fighters away they'll be there in 15 minutes".  
"Good now focus all firepower on the frigates".

"John we need to get out of here ASAP" said Kelly , she was all for fighting the covenant but a few thousand battle droids that's suicidal.  
"AT-TE column open fire on the school", ordered John, "Spartans, Commandos" Move through the woodland. Mendez's words rang through his head "It is acceptable to spend their lives if necessary, it is not acceptable to waste those lives".  
The AT-TEs pounded away at the school killing whatever was inside and were soon destroyed themselves by wraith mortar tanks.  
"Command were going to need some more armour", requested John, "Set them down a klick NNE from here"  
"Move out commandos!" ordered 38 were going through the shrub.  
, "Remind you of anything Scorch?"

62 shuddered as his memory played over Felucia the most horrid battle the Grand armies of the Republic ever saw.  
"LETS GO DOUBLE TIME!"  
the field was just ahead the City centre another klick beyond that.

The Conqueror's reactor took a direct hit and burst into flames the ship started breaking apart "Move away from the Conqueror" Echo commanded. Like so many battleships in the past it split in half and the rear went into a deadly spin crushing most of the CIS frigates and destroyers the front plummeted towards Earth. "Get the SPARTANS AND COMMANDOS OUT OF THERE SHES GOING TO CRASH INTO THEIR LOCATION!" Echo ordered desperately. Hed be damned if he was going to loose the best soldiers in their military in one blast. "Get hood".  
"This is Admiral Hood whats going on "Sir get any dropships you have to dust off Task force Alpha and get them the hell out of the way the conqueror Is going to impact with the planet in 5 minutes."  
"we can get them away in 3".  
"Cutting it close"  
the conquerors hull crushed any ships underneath it including most of the carriers about to land in Sydney. But the battle was far from over just a third of the republic fleet remained while most of the UNSC still held together focussing every MAC gun they had to bring down CIS destroyers and using the mark 5 super macs to tear the covenant ships to shreds.  
"Has the planet been evacuated the best it can?"  
"Yes commander approximately 89 are on the acllamators and are regrouping on the far side of the planet"  
"Excellent work, get me lord hood again"  
"UNSC fleet you pop em we drop em"   
"Hardy fucking ha sir we need you to set the largest nukes you have all in one place and rig them to blow in 10 minutes also here is the coordinates for your fleet to jump to"  
"Affirmative"

"Oh my god, John look!" yelled Linda as she pointed out of the cockpit .  
The flaming wreckage of the Conqueror plummeted towards the planet passing only kilometres from the pelicans evacuating the planet. The pride of the Republic fleet, their most treasured cruiser in ruins. It made every clone who saw it cry and every Spartan gasp with looks of horror on their faces.  
it was a silent ride to the UNSC destroyer Freedom.

_So this is the end of the world _thought hood "All ships prepare to jump on my mark were leaving".  
"That goes for us too all republic ships move out of this sector now!" tens of thousands of ships engines flared most got away other unfortunate ones were disabled or were caught in the explosion that followed when the Nukes detonated.  
"A tremendous victory for our new alliance wouldn't you say Truth?" .  
"No General our fleet is destroyed and the Ark with it. We need to leave theres nothing left for us here but dust and echoes."  
The Valiant Crusader left the Sol system. The covenant and CIS may have been victorious but it was a crushing blow to the morale of the covenant.


End file.
